The Incomprehensible Sorrow
by HrystiHowl
Summary: Conductor and Lord Everglot have been talking about breaking up since Hat Kid left the other planet to keep her Time Pieces safe, and Lady that she still missed her husband very much when he disappeared many years after her death.


**Notes:** I really appreciate writing A Hat In Time and Corpse Bride to anyone. And I will definitely make sure that the two grumpy guys are constantly make sadly about the loss of their relationship between the girls who stopped staring at them.

——————————————————

In the autumn days, hard work in the old underground Heroes Company; Between the time, a bell was called for breaks, instead of the employees who are pleased to know that it's time to get up and eat food and drink after working confession.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the jungle, since people have climbed up through the use of transport pipes that is coming from here to the Ocean Metro and Station Patrol. On the long circle of land near the dark jungle there were three houses where they lived by Girl, Shina and Shana; Undoubtedly, they are far away from here for some 30 km causing publicity. And between the company there is a further road to the rival place for the general members working inside the thrown Resin Forest, a hidden European club named after which they were called up on the new by the assistant/fashion designer Giel - Everglot's Henchman, or The Clubs Crew (A cognitive member which is dependent on their tuning for their creator Queen Viridan, for which she was a former member of the Great Audience of the Elemental Tingers while Queen Tenabrit threw her into the Universe E from the complaints of disgraceful plans to capture the world and her Darkness creations). This is a very hostile place for obedient henchmens to receive money in relative terms after work on the sale of non-repatriated things from another country, and suppose they put a penny and money in a big bottle to put it safe in safety.

Three minutes later, on a working day, standing on the pillars above the bridge near the rivers, a small, resplendent, fur yellow bird with flashing lights a ray of sun over a silhouette of few trees and mountains; and on his bird's body wearing a conducting suit from a passenger train, hot purple tie, dark blue jacket and black cap with golden tiles under the tongue. And his head does not even have eyes, depending on whether they are hidden under a cap; his beak look like a jaw of the alligator, and the long acute owl feathers. An sticking on his trousers a long feathered tail. Another appointment that this bird felt sad and regrettable, he remembered some kind of unpleasant memories so he began to doubt something, and something even more suspicious about his former actor - No! It is unacceptable! He can not deliberately mention this little girl wearing her long hat - Oof! Again the same! And does he keep everything in abomination from the unbearable girl who was his best star? The same no, he simply is not a professional fairly unscrupulous bird that constantly sits in a cage all day long, and just remembered about two years when he fought with the girl has she wanted to get her one time pieces and ran out of the report without a farewell…

"What am I doing with my life?" The bird himself asked. fitting with his claw hands on the pillar. "And why I myself do not have time to notice my compliments."

And then, as he slipped over his shoulder, there was a short chubby man with dark hot brown jacket, an orange waistcoat, no gold watch in his pocket. He looks very vile at the yellow bird of the aftermath.

"What does it mean…… You didn't have time to notice your compliments?" the man said calmly. he slowly put his left arm on the bridge pillar.

And the bird looked a little frightened at the man whom he always shows his angry eyes.

"Nah. Nothing will be desired." he was not indignant at the wave of his wing-hand. "I was simply stating that I had waited for this girl who had run away with my planet, even without saying goodbye to me."

"What girl? I have no understanding," Lord lamented, raising his right arm to the circle. "what kind of a girl you stood up to for her inviolable?"

"The same girl who wore a long hat on her head, and it was still a yellow cloak since it was covered on two shoulders, indeed." The Conductor tilted his cap evenly so that it did not fall to the bottom. "She has been a sign collector of all the hourglasses which will lead the time to a troubled future, It is common for me to note that these hourglasses did not just fall from the sky, but just fell from her spaceship. I put this thing on my safe after I contradict with DJ Grooves let's say we make our best movies when it came to awarding a movie award. And in the end, that girl finally messed up our film career."

The Conductor finished telling his story, he tilted his head away from the Lord in gravity, toward the lake to the far valley in the forest, and remained silent.

"Right. I still believe in you who were you on." sadly assured Lord.

The Lord was saddened, will not have time to look at the far forest, but just leaned his head down to look at the river that moved so quietly, yet the water splashes were fish so glad to swim far from here. Depending on Lord Everglot, he always became very menacing, fervent and plaintively; he always remembers his wife Lady Everglot after her death for many years when he was frozen in time by Queen Viridan. He noted that he really little loved this woman before the first sight they immediately married at church, but they actually hated each other because of the rudeness and evasion that they are not the best couple, but no matter what, he can't appeal to his daughter Victoria that he is often no better for her family because of her facial expression that resembles an otter in disgrace, at times he loved her a little mysteriously. He knew immediately that he was the undesirable father of the whole world, so he fed up with her to talk about bad behavior after the wedding, and in fact, he eventually wanted to apologize to her. But it was still late. It all came to pass that it had already passed, which was spoken by his assistant Giel.

Poor Finis Everglot became single without a family, they are already gone. now, he feels tears flowing in his eyes, still depending on what he knew he was crying like a five-year-old child sitting on a bridge of concern. Sustained Dusty Coleman turned his head again to the sad Everglot that he was quietly sobbing.

"Why are you crying, lass?" exhausted repeated Conductor. he came closest to the obscure man, and meekly stroked him on his fat back.

"I….. I… I.. and miss my wife... my daughter... my family… they all died very long ago when I was frozen in time capsules… I jus.. I just… I just don't find out what was going on!" Muddled sadly muttering Lord, he between wailing and sobbing so loudly all the jungle that the workers will hear everything.

"Awwww. Don't yer cry.." Conductor persuaded him calmly. "You can't break all the doubts, just focus on the good, understand?" In another second, the Conductor sought to reassure Lord after crying, and together they vowed to hug each other, like friendship.

This meant that the two older guys were not tempted to think of the girls who were interfering with their incomprehensible sorrow.

The End


End file.
